How It All Began: In Maureen's Eyes
by CharmedPrue
Summary: PreRENT. Maureen's point of veiw. How she feels about her life up to this point. Oneshot. My first fic!


HowIt All Began: In Maureen's Eyes This damn city. I yawned and slowly turned to glance at the alarm clock on my cluttered dresser. Ughh, 7:30, too early. I closed my eyes and reached out my hand to Mark's side of the bed. Miserable as I was about not getting a part in the musical I auditioned for last Tuesday, I knew a little cuddling with Marky would ease my grief. Especially in this freezing weather. The only reason I auditioned at all was because we needed the money so badly. We'd only been here a few months and I wanted to stay on good terms with the landlord, just incase money was tight again in the future. I mean we ARE in N.Y.C., home of Broadway, so it's a perfect job opportunity. I guess I didn't really expect to get the part; I've never taken any professional singing or acting lessons. My family couldn't afford it. It was just something I liked to do. The singing at least, I was pretty good as a kid. And God knows I LOVE the attention. I stretched my arm out to where mark usually laid but all I felt under my hand was a cold, empty pillow. Mustering all my strength, I leaned up. Where the hell is he? Mark hates mornings almost as much as I do. Finally coming to my full senses I could hear the usual noises coming from the rest of our loft. Roger was snoring in his room. Another lazy Saturday morning. I welcomed the relaxation but secretly missed the excitement of the past few days. I never liked having too much time alone. It made me start thinking about things that hadn't worked out in my life, and that made me feel depressed. Yeah, bubbly Maureen feeling depressed. Weird isn't it? I guess I might as well get out of bed and see where Mark went. Maybe he found something interesting to do today. Preferably without that stupid camera he clung to all the time. Collins must be up, he had to grade some exams from his new job at MIT. I'm glad he's back home for the Winter break, it's weird being in the apartment without him. I ran my hands through my wild dark chocolate curls. Snow was falling outside the window and that could put anyone in a holiday mood. I'm going to try really hard to be in a good mood today. At least then everyone will stop asking me what's wrong. I guess I wanted that part more than I thought I did. It's more then that, too, and I know it. If anyone asks me I'll deny it, but I guess I'm a little homesick. N.Y.C is a big place and I just don't want it to ruin me. I can feel myself changing already. From that fun little Hicksville girl, to this confused, outgoing-without-meaning-to-be young woman. Lets see how far it gets me. I slipped my cold feet into worn slippers and grabbed a sweatshirt to go over my baggy T-shirt. I can't believe Benny, Roger, Mark, and I had been here for 9 months already. And we still can't get good enough jobs to keep this freaking place heated! Collins helps however he can but he's only going to be home for one more week. Benny keeps rambling on about this crazy studio idea to help us get some money. I think it's the cold talking. Roger is still depressed about losing his inspiration on that stupid guitar. I walked drearily into the kitchen and greeted the only conscious member of our little group of friends. Collins looked like he'd been hit by a bus. I guess he was up all night grading exams. Or maybe he was just thinking like I was. Just then Mark walked into the loft pale from the inhumane temperature. He looked discouraged. "Hey pookie," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. I hated seeing everyone so down. Mark had tried begging the landlord to put up the heat, at least for one day. Benny went with him but had to meet a friend somewhere so Mark came back alone. Mark didn't acknowledge anyone's presence, just went and collapsed on the couch. I guess it wasn't such a great idea to come here. But we'll make it work, we always do. I never liked Benny's idea of the studio, but if something doesn't change soon, I'm afraid our little excuse for a family is going to separate. Shit this apartment is cold. Maybe his idea isn't that crazy………… Hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any ideas to add! Please review! Don't be to harsh it's my first fic :) :) :) 


End file.
